


Caught in the act.

by shingeki_no_yaoi101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, caught masturbating, interrupted masturbation, omega!suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_yaoi101/pseuds/shingeki_no_yaoi101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Saturday evening, he was home alone and all he wanted to do was masturbate without any interruptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just want to say thank you for clicking on to my fanfiction and I would like to say that this is my first time writting a fanfiction. I'm a big fan of the omegaverse and I have had this idea for a while now. Since this is my first time writing fanfic, the characters may seem a little OOC but please bare with me.
> 
> I apologise for any spelling mistakes! Ever since the Windows 10 update, Microsoft Word no longer works for some reason. I'm currently using a program called 'WordPad'. This program doesn't have spell/grammar check, I have read this multiple times and it looks fine to me but please tell me if there are any mistakes.

Being home alone on a Saturday was heaven, it meant no interruptions and peace and quiet. Relaxing without his parents constantly yelling from the bottom of the stairs, telling him to do who knows what. Majority of his homework was completed for the week, so that was one of the last things he had to worry about. Sugawara's parents were out for the evening, so he didn't have anything to worry about. Finding the time to masturbate was really difficult because every time that he does, he releases his pheromones which would clearly tell his parents what he was doing and he didn't need the embarrassment of his parent knowing when he does it. Even though he was home alone, he still closed his bedroom door just incase they came home early. Sugawara was aware that his parents would be gone for at least an hour, so it would be enough time for his pheromones to leave the house if he opened a window or two after.  
  
He already had a video (that he has watched multiple times) loaded on his laptop. Searching for new videos to watch was always a pain because he would need to search through tons of websites and look endlessly at videos that are terrible to look at. Most videos he found were so cringe worthy it ruined the mood. Bad camera angles, low resolution, cheap microphones and many more reason why videos could ruin Sugawara's private times. He wasn't picky... he just had standards. Although he always complained about the resolution of the video, Suga's eyes were closed half of the time because of how much pleasure he was in.  
  
His bed has a giant towel placed on top of his bed sheets, knowing from previous experiences he would create a mess. Lying on his back, feeling himself sink slightly in the bed, he removed his jeans and boxers and placed them next to him on his bed. He pressed the unpause button, his ears were automatically filled with moans from omega and alpha actors. The video was really vanilla compared to some of the other videos he has seen and although watching it was nice, it was the audio that turned Sugawara on the most. When his eyes were closed, imagining what was going on based on the sounds was amazing, making Sugawara's check become red.  
  
Slowly brushing his left hand down his stomach, making him jump slightly until he reached his half hard shaft. Sugawara lifted the bottom of his shirt revealing his upper body to the cold air, causing his pink nipples to harden. With his right hand, he started to pinch and rub his left nipple. Light touches already made him on edge. He opened his eyes and looked to the right, making sure the door was shut before closing his eyes again and stroking himself. He bit his lips, trying to keep his moans muffled but became almost impossible the faster he stroked. The repetitive moans echoed in his ears and in no time, Sugawara could already feel slick escaping his entrance. Sugawara opened his legs more and bends them, creating an arch so that he could gain easy access. Moving his right hand in front of his hole and gently pushing onto his rim with his middle finger and another moan escaped from Sugawara's mouth before entering. He stopped touching his length for a couple of moments to get use to his middle finger trying to move freely. Before every long, he continued to jerk himself off, trying to match the pace of the wet slapping heard from the video. Sugawara has watched the video all the way though, without any distractions once and he could just about remember what happened at that point of the porno. The omega would be on their hands and knees with their ass in the air, the traditional pose for mating, with the alpha behind them trusting rapidly. Sugawara couldn't imagine doing pose where everything is uncovered, however in heat, he might have done it countless times but once in heat it was all a big blur for him so he wouldn't even remember if he did.  
  
When he entered another finger was when he couldn't hold back, his quiet, muffled moans became loud and clear. A part of Sugawara thanked God that he was home alone, holding back would be difficult to do when he was hitting is prostate every time his fingers got deep enough. His nervous system was on fire, making his legs twitch every so often as he picked up the pace. It felt like time stopped, lost in the moans and the sounds of the slapping becoming faster than ever. Sugawara could no longer keep up with the pace of the video, his arms started to ache but he didn't stop and kept the constant pace of what he was at the moment. He soon realised that his fingers were not going to be enough and started to whine because of it. A lot of omegas who haven't bonded with anyone would have a sex toy of some sort or a wide range of different dildos, vibrators and who knows what. Most omegas at his age would have something to help pleasure them besides their fingers through the lonely years but Sugawara was far to embarrassed to ask his parents. Although most of the omegas he knew might have a dildo or two, everyone was too young to buy one by themselves, they would need to be at least eighteen before even thinking about stepping foot in a sex store or buy toys online. They all must have asked their parents or had been given one when they presented... but he never got one. He was a late bloomer after all and at that point everyone thought he was going to be a beta. His farther is an alpha who wouldn't understand what he was going through at all and would just be awkward for everyone. While his mother is an omega and having someone close to you in the same class would be easier, something about asking her felt uncomfortable. Sugawara was fine with talking to his parents about lots of stuff but anything that had to do with the omega class. For now, all he had was his fingers until he was old enough to buy one himself and build up the courage to ask his mom because there is no way he would ever bring up the topic with his farther.  
  
At this point, his pheromones filled the room. While his moan could still be heard, it was overpowered by the video that was still playing. He hasn't opened his eyes since he started but opening his back into reality wasn't what he wanted. His arms were already burning from the constant pace he has been keeping but the determination to reach his orgasm was too high and he knew it would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a Saturday evening, he was home alone masturbating but just wanted to forget it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic is used when a character is thinking to themselves (not talking out loud)  
> Bold is used to show text messages.

Daichi must admit that when walking to Sugawara's house, there was a lot of views that were breathtaking on the way, surrounded by nature and life but the walking distance was painful! Travelling from his house to Suga took at least thirty minutes if he walked at a fast pace, but today, Daichi took his time. There wasn't any rush, Suga asked on Friday if he wanted to come over today and he said yes, they didn't plan anything like going out to watch a movie or anything and didn't need to be at Sugawara's house at a certain time but if he was going to his friend's house in the evening, he might be able to have dinner with them and have a chance to try Sugawara's mom's cakes again. They would visit each others houses regulary so Daichi knew what the house looked like and what street it was on. Walking up towards Sugawara's house, Daichi noticed that Sugawara's parents car wasn't there, but he thought nothing more of it, he and Sugawara have been home alone together hundreds of times and if Sugawara wasn't home, he would have called or at least texted him already. Dachi pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket to check for any messages or missed phone calls. There was no missed phone calls or any recent text messages, so Sugawara must be home. He sent a text message to Sugawara.  
  
**'Are you at home?' - Daichi**  
  
Dachi waited for a couple of moments but there was no reply. He didn't expect Sugawara to reply back immediately but he didn't want to wait outside.  
  
He knocked on the door...  
  
Nothing. So he knocked again...  
  
Still nothing.  
  
'What the hell?' Daichi thought. If you were going to invite someone over to your house, Sugawara could have at least open the door. He tried the handle, locked. Sighing, he looked down it the door mat, Sugawara always said if there was ever an emergency and you can't get inside the house, there will be a spare key under the front door mat. He lifted up half of the door mat and found the silver key lying where Suga said it would be. Daichi picked it up and he noticed the key was covered in dirt, he quickly cleaned it with his hand and place it into the key hole, unlocked and opened the door.  
  
Walking inside, he made sure that he locked the door behind him and put the key in his coat pocket so that he knew where it was. Daichi removed his sneakers right after and placed them next to the door where the other shoes were. The house was completely silent and spotless, noticing this, he looks down realising his hands were covered in the dirt from the key. He cleaned his hands by wiping off the dirt with his shirt. The house was filled with the Sugawara family's scent, unique to his own, family members would have similar scents so it was difficult to pin points his friend's. Daichi stands at the bottom of the stairs, Suga's scent is stronger here so he must be home if his scent is overpowering his parents. He starts to walk up the stairs, but each step he takes becomes heavier. His whole body started to heat up when he got closer, but if Sugawara was home, why was his scent so strong! It has never been like his before. Daichi made to the top of the stairs walked down the hall before standing in front of Sugawara's doors, without a doubt Sugawara was here, but was he sick or injured to case his scent to be so powerful. He knocked on the door, it was silent for a moment but then quiet muffled noises could be heard from the other side of the door. Daichi took it as a sign that Sugawara was there so he grabbed onto the handle and opened the bedroom door.  
  
Daichi froze, his hand was still on the bedroom handle, gripping onto it like his life depended on it and stood in place, all the heavy weight he felt while walking upstairs sank down to it feet. He shouldn't be looking at this... his friend's lower half completely naked, Sugawara was wearing his shirt, but it was pushed up to the point he could see his pink plump nipples. He could see everything Sugawara was doing, stroking his shaft that was leaking with precum while using his two fingers inside of him with slick gushing out leaving dark, wet patch on the towel under Sugawara. Daichi tried to look away but he couldn't, his body stopped listening to him, he was now controlled by Sugawara body and scent. What made it even more awkward is Sugawara hasn't noticed him yet, whatever he is listening to must be on full blast.  
  
At this point Sugawara felt like he was going to explode, his legs were shaking at this point, moaning no stop and his fingering became irregular. His back arched, he and the video came close to finishing, the alpha's groans in the video made him melt. When he first watched this video, looking at the alpha's beauty made him drool, his short black hair with bangs covering his dark, warm brown eyes and his scent aroused him even more...scent?  
  
Sugawara slowed down and groaned as he did. _"It isn't mine."_   He opened his eyes and looked over to his right, Daichi was standing right there, in the door frame both of their eyes locked onto each other. It only toke moment to realise how much Daichi was seeing. Sugawara immediately sat up and brings his hands up, with his right hand ripping out his earphones and with his left, he pushed his shirt down, covering his upperbody and crotch. The beautiful moans from the pair in the video is replaced by Daichi's heavy panting, Sugawara's scent made Daichi his mind go a-wall. "Stop it!"Sugawara yellled. Daichi snapped right out of it, his face burned up. He looked down at his crotch, he was hard on. Looking back at Sugawara and his eyes also had wonder down to Daichi's lower half. Sugawara turned bright red and his eyes were blown wide before he grabbed his pillow behind him and threw it at Dachi, hitting him in the face. "Get out!" He yelled once more as he moved the blanket on his bed so that he could hide under it. Once under the blankets only whimpers was stopping the silence and with that Daichi shut the door.  
  
Daichi sighed and rested his head on the wooden door, the only thing in his view now was his jeans that are now tightened. _"I need to fix this, there is no way I walking out like this."_ He stood back, away from the door and walked towards the bathroom, the only place where wasn't effected by Sugawara's pheromones. He made sure to lock the door behind him. Walking over to the toilet, he pushed the lid down and sat down, unzipping his jeans and moved his underwear down so that is shaft would spring out, fully hard and already leaking with precum. Daichi wasted no time and started to jerk off, his mind was filled with what he previously saw, pale thighs, soft silver hair, pink hardened nipples and a beautiful face, he moaned at the thought, feeling slightly guilty inside. His knot already started to form so with his other hand, he put it around his knot pretending it was Sugawara's walls tightening around him. He came seconds after, catching everything in hand, he let out a final moan and waited for him to stop. Daichi grabbed tissue from the toilet roll to wipe his hand clean however he still feels messy so once his knot went down, he zipped up his jeans. Daichi stood up and washed his hands in the sink, drying them with the towel hanging next to him.  
  
Walking back out into the hallway, he held his arm up to cover his nose, trying his best not to breathe in anymore of Sugawara scent which turned from smelling really sweet to something sour and bitter. Daichi ran down stairs, shoving his shoes on and unlocked the door before walking out. He locked the door behind him and placed the spare key back in its original place, under the door mat.  
  
He didn't say goodbye or sorry or anything, for now he fought it would be better to say nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters down, one more to go... maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night was hell for Daichi, it felt even worse for Sugawara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would have been longer but I thought nah. The next chapter should be the final chapter.

Saturday night was hell for Daichi, he left alone. Lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling with only his memories replaying in his mind, his cheeks burns bright red at everything he saw today. Sure he has spent late friday nights, searching through the internet for inappropriate videos however, seeing it for the first time without the computer screen in the way was incredable despite how guilty he felt. He knew something smelt odd eariler but he has never smelt an aroused omega before and mistook it with there being something wrong with Sugawara, if only he knew, he would have left without a second thought. Daichi rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, he still couldn't build up the courage to say anything to Sugawara and the problem he has isn't something he should be asking people, he needs to think this through and soon.

  
The night felt even worse for Sugawara, hiding under the blankets like he did earlier, letting the quiet tears, he has been holding in all day, roll down his cheeks. Anger and sadness filled his head, furious that Daichi was watching him for God knows how long but sad that someone was able to see him like that. It was all his fault, he knew Daichi would be visiting today but he was rarely home alone, so when his parent left and Daichi didn't arrive yet, he took the opportunity without thinking it through properly. He wanted to disappear as soon as he saw Daichi's face, but he knew that wouldn't happen and he would have to face Daichi at school... which could easily be avoidable however, trying to avoid him at volleyball practice would be impossible. Small whimpers were let out just by thinking about the awkwardness he would have to face at some point in the school week because there was no way he would even text Daichi about the situation.

* * *

  
Sunday was quiet, Daichi and Sugawara haven't seen or spoken to each other since the incident. Sugawara stayed in his room for most of the day, lying to them, saying to them he had a lot of homework to complete. However, he stayed in bed looking at the walls, looking lifeless as he waited for the hours to count down to Monday. On the other hand, Daichi would constantly look at his phone, thinking of possible ways to talk to Sugawara about the situation without making it anymore awkward than it already was but that was impossible. After hours trying to start a conversation with Sugawara through text and failing miserably, he decided to wait until Monday, it would be better to apologise to him face to face.

* * *

  
Monday morning rolled around, despite it being an early Monday,it was quiet with the sun starting to warm up the Earth. Daichi, left his house early and walked at a fast pace, he thought it would be better to talk to Sugawara as soon as possible. However when he got to Sugawara's house, his mother told him and Sugawara already left, which was odd. Daichi knew Sugawara would try to avoid him as much as possible, that's the reason why he left early his house early and talk to Sugawara. When he was told Sugawara left early, he thanked his friend's mom and ran two seconds later, he needed to catch up to Sugawara.  
  
When he got to school, he searched the gym, club room and the libarary, Daichi knew Sugawara won't go straight to the homeroom, to obvious. However the gym, club room and the library was empty and when he checked the home room, only the teacher and a few teachers where there. He asked them but Sugawara was nowhere to be seen, Daichi couldn't think where else he could be so, all he could do it wait for him to show up. Daichi sat down at his desk and decided to complete any homework he hadn't finish over the weekend.  
  
Seconds before the school bell rang, Sugawara crept into the home room, not wanting to draw in any attention to himself, at this point pretty much everyone else has arrived and waiting for the bell to ring and take their seats. His sit was next to Daichi so he tried his best to sit down and avoid eye contact, he couldn't look at Daichi after what happened on Saturday. Sugawara could feel the alpha's eyes next to him watch him and try to grab his attention by whispering his name, he started to shake slightly. Time has pasted too fast for Sugawara liking, being in the same class as Daichi was going to be difficult if he just wanted to avoid him.

* * *

  
When lunch bell rang, Sugawara immediately stood up and bolted towards the door and left the room in seconds. No one else in the room looked surprised, their classroom was on the top floor and students would have to basically run the cafeteria, avoiding all teachers on the way down but Daichi knew that it wasn't the reason why Sugawara left in a flash. Daichi stood up from his seat and quickly left the room. He avoided as many people as he could while trying to keep Sugawara in his sight but the corridors were packed with people from different classes and became difficult to keep up with Sugawara. Sure he had silver hair which would be the easiest to find because he is pretty sure that no one else in the school has silver hair unless they were an elder. At this point, everyone's scents have started to merge, some overpowering than others but Sugawara's scent was merged in with everyone else so Daichi had to rely on his eyes instead of his nose. He couldn't lose Sugawara so he started to push and shove people out of the way, apologising as he is passing through. A few shouts and complaints could be heard in the background but Daichi doesn't even think to look back, he could see Sugawara rushing around the corner and he wasn't going to lose him.  
  
The more Daichi ran, the less people there were, making it difficult for Sugawara to camouflage with other people. Running through countless hallways and a flight of stairs, Daichi closes the gap between him and Sugawara. When he gets close enough, Daichi grabs onto Sugawara's wrist and holds tightly, stopping Sugawara in his tracks. Sugawara didn't stop shaking his wrist that Daichi was holding. Within seconds, his constant thrashing about, turned to fidgeting. Tired from running away, he gave up.  
  
"Let...go." Sugawara said as he took deep breaths, using his other hand to try and get Daichi's hand off of him. His eyes fixed onto his hands trying to get rid of Daichi's, avoiding all eye contact.  
  
"I need to apologise first." Daichi replied with, tightening his grip on Sugawara's right wrist.  
  
"About what?" Sugawara lied, he knew what Daichi wanted to talk about and he wanted to avoid the whole topic.  
  
"Y'know..." Daichi whispered "About what happened on Satur-" He was cut off and dropped to the floor, removing his hands from Sugawara's wrist and clutches his stomach. The silve- haired omega had punched the alpha. Omegas weren't known for being stronger than an alpha but Sugawara's punches could knock people off of their feet. Daichi looked up, watching Sugawara run towards double doors, at this point Daichi knew where he was running to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea when the next chapter will come out, life and responsibilities is killing me now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Please comment and tell me if there are any tips for improving my writing.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
